bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Christmas/Gallery
Episode The Best Part Of Christmas Green's House Christmastime.png Chicken sitting on the chimney.png Cricket pops out of the chimney.png Chimney's all clear.png Cricket told to get out of the chimney.png Merry Christmas, Dad!.png Tilly builds a gourd snowman.png Tilly sees Cricket fallen in the snow.png Cricket losing his gosh-dang mind.png Cricket getting hyped for tomorrow.png Christmas truly is a magical time.png And do you know what the best part of Christmas is?!.png It's hard to put your finger on just one.png Tilly notices Cricket starting to sing.png Cricket starts singing The Best Part of Christmas.png 3B7A00C7-49F4-4749-950B-DBA5DC39C886.jpeg Like an action figure robot.png Or a sweet toy jet.png You can talk about your carols.png And your Christmas tree.png But the best parts of Christmas.png Are all the gifts for me.png Tilly sings her best part of Christmas.png Is when people do good.png Mailwoman delivering Christmas mail.png 5FCC812F-DCD0-4496-88DB-7C085A938AA5.jpeg For the sake of brotherhood.png Phoenix dressed as a reindeer.png You can talk about your reindeer.png And your shelf-bound elf.png Creepy elf on shelf.png Cricket and Tilly remove their winter hats.png Cricket and Tilly remove their winter coats.png Tilly ending her verse.png Bill singing his best part of Christmas.png Bill hangs an ornament on the tree.png D28DFF2F-DA5A-4A1C-B9E0-01D25A4B43A6.jpeg When we all gather 'round.png Bill lights the tree.png Dining table tree.png Bedroom tree.png Basement tree.png Secret tree.png Bathroom tree.png And this year we're all together.png Your mom is back.png Nancy 'What'cha'll doin'?'.png We're just singin' 'bout Christmas.png Would you like to add a line?.png Nancy confused by the random singing.png Did you plan this in advance?.png You could sing about your eggnog.png Or the smell of winter pine.png Well, I didn't prepare lyrics.png So let’s just dance!.png A7C35676-BC60-4D0D-8742-9D6B396B499C.jpeg Wait, where's Gramma?.png Gramma sitting in her dark bedroom.png Gramma singing her worst part of Christmas.png Those three stupid ghosts.png Who come clanging in the night.png To bang on your bedposts.png They tell you you're a scrooge.png And a grumpy mean old hag.png Scram, ya dumb ol' spirits!.png I don’t need to hear ya nag!.png Gramma's verse interrupted.png Rest of Greens flabbergasted at Gramma's verse.png Gramma rephrasing her verse.png Gramma sings Merry Christmas.png Cricket and Tilly sing Merry Christmas.png Bill sings Merry Christmas.png 0A49B7B5-0860-4A4A-ABA8-8655B5669A81.jpeg Was there like, an email about this.png 89023BB3-62DF-4E89-8A14-53C1BF74A9B9.jpeg Good Deeds are Good Indeed Snowflake flying through the air.png Cricket starting to sing Good Deeds are Good Indeed.png Goofing off and playing jokes.png Was really more my line.png But now I see there's value.png In making life more pleasant.png The best reward for virtue.png Is a big fat Santa present.png If it's presents that you want.png Then it's presents that you need.png Just start being helpful.png At a high rate of speed.png It's the surest way.png Man carrying a giant present.png Satisfy your holiday greed.png Cricket suddenly rephrases his verse.png Cricket sings Good Deeds are Good Indeed.png Cricket drags Tilly to the next deed.png When you massage her creaky joints.png You're really racking up the points.png When you see litter, throw it out.png And you'll be on.png That Santa route.png Feed a mangy dog and pet it.png You'll build up.png That Santa credit.png Man shivering in the snow.png Lend a cold fellow a sweater.png Bet my gifts will get much better.png Help this loser change a tire.png Watch my pile of gifts grow higher.png Benny walking in the snow obliviously.png Help advert a big disaster.png Icicle breaks on the sidewalk.png Get an awesome foam-dart blaster!.png Foam dart shot up.png Foam dart flies forward.png When there’s cold and hungry people out there.png You can help feed.png Presents tumbling over.png Cricket bumps the presents back in place.png Presents singing along.png It’s a golden opportunity.png Present in Cricket's hat.png Guaranteed!.png Presents falling behind Cricket.png Cricket with a confident pose.png Cricket on a big hill of presents.png Cricket slides down the present hill.png Good Deeds are Good Indeed big finish.png Cricket panting after his big finish.png Am I on the nice list yet?.png Maybe, but let's keep going to make sure.png Cricket faints in exasperation.png Don't feel discouraged, brother.png Tilly points at something to show Cricket.png Christmas tree and ice rink.png Big City Christmas star.png Cricket bored while Tilly talks about the star.png Cricket hit with an idea but not listening to Tilly.png Billboard advertising Hudkin's Santa.png Cricket decides to talk to Santa instead.png Tilly frantically follows Cricket to Hudkin's.png If I Can't Have Christmas Big City Park - Christmastime.png Tilly finds Cricket at the fountain.png Tilly trying to reason with Cricket.png Tilly convinces Cricket he can still do good.png Cricket thinking Christmas is over.png Cricket decides to freeze in the park.png I could do good deeds from now until morning.png Nothing I do matters.png Cricket suddenly hit by his last sentence.png Cricket stands with an idea.png Cricket suddenly struck with a wicked plan.png Tilly confused by Cricket's plan.png Cricket smugly takes off his earmuffs.png Allow me to explain.png I've tried my best at helpin' folks.png But I've run out of time.png Cricket take his list from Tilly's pocket.png My nice list hopes.png Gone up in smoke.png Cricket rips up his list.png As bells of judgement chime.png I see now that I'm doomed.png My gift-wrapped ship has sank.png So I shall resume....png My Christmas pranks!.png 560E2DA8-D63F-477C-9291-1DEF488391AF.jpeg Tilly with the remains of Cricket's list.png I'll trip up this dip.png I'll make this guy slide.png Don't bother me, cause I'm fresh outta pride.png I'll hand out free candy.png Bestow loads of cocoa.png Tasters feel something weird.png Tasters on receiving end of food prank.png How could I stoop so low?.png Tilly helping the slipped man up.png It's a simple fact.png A secret I'll spill.png Cricket spins a wreath.png Cricket tosses wreath away.png Wreath burnt in fire.png Cricket 'Nobody will'.png Cricket scene transition.png I'll throw all my snowballs with impunity.png Snowball hits someone.png Snowball hits a roof beam.png Avalanche at the dodgeball emporium.png Cricket at the dodgeball avalanche.png Revise advertisements.png Ad changed to Buy All Free.png Buy All Free.png These season's colors are.png Mischief and mayhem.png Toboggans on noggins.png Butts fulla nuts.png Snowmen I stabbed.png Snowmen with tinselstring guts.png Displays in dismay.png And socks spouting trout.png If you don't get it yet.png Then let me spell it out.png Being nice is a bore.png But naughty's a thrill.png Cricket's last 'If I can't have Christmas...'.png Cricket knocks over angels.png Cricket singing the final chorus.png Do not activate.png Tilly in shocked surprise at Cricket.png Cricket's final 'Nobody will!'.png If I Can't Have Christmas big finish.png Tilly horrified at what Cricket has become.png Cricket's crazy laughter.png Cricket laughing evilly.png Greens outside Remington Manor at Christmas.png Bill knocking on the Remingtons' door.png Bill, Nancy and Gramma sing their carol.png Nancy and Gramma secretly hide while Bill is singing.png Gramma says they're running out of time.png Nancy and Gramma singing for Bill.png Nancy plotting to sneak out.png Bill singing his solo.png Bill singing a very high note.png Nancy and Gramma slip out while Bill is singing.png Remingtons come out to Bill's high note.png Remy notices Bill singing.png Take it away, family!.png Bill realizes Nancy and Gramma disappeared.png Remy throwing roses.png Bill unpleased at the disappearance.png Nancy and Gramma frantically check the stores.png Nancy noticing a closed store.png Sorry we're closed.png Nancy noticing another closed store.png Very closed!.png Nancy realizes the stores are closed.png What kind of stores close on Christmas Eve?!.png Gramma spots an open store.png Gifts N' More.png Gifts N' More open.png Nancy and Gramma run to Gifts N' More.png Employee closes Gifts N' More.png Gifts N' More closed.png Vlcsnap-2020-01-20-00h15m21s754.png Gramma pleading the employee.png Employee closes the shade on Gramma.png Gramma upset the last store closed.png Christmas is Busted Snowman outside a store.png Snowman's head knocked off.png Cricket having hit the snowman's head off.png Tilly wants Cricket to stop the mischief.png Done? I'm just getting started!.png A plan that's gonna top everything.png Tilly nervous at Cricket's next scheme.png Cricket is going to replace the star.png Star will be replaced by a moon.png That doesn't sound so bad.png I'm talking about my butt!.png I'm gonna moon Big City.png Horrified at Cricket's mooning.png Cricket and Tilly hide in an ally.png Cricket laughing while Tilly is sad.png That went better than I coulda possibly hoped.png Welcome to the naughty list, Tilly!.png Cricket realizing Tilly didn't respond.png Cricket notices Tilly sitting sadly.png 1822728B-856A-42B0-B849-2C924AB11BDD.jpeg All year, I was good.png Like a nice kid.png I did what I should.png But now it's all ruined.png And Christmas is busted.png All because of the brother I trusted.png Being on the naughty list is great.png I've been on the nice list.png Tilly lets her list fly away.png Every single year.png Not for toys or for presents.png Just simple Christmas cheer.png 4350B085-03A7-41FD-A9EF-0BF0C22786B6.jpeg It's about being kind.png Cricket blamed by Tilly.png Something you wouldn't get.png 035D8055-1F0B-4E13-A316-0DCC7699F5AB.jpeg 75756028-65C3-4E74-ACBB-0748BDF29500.jpeg But now I see clearly.png 5CFB17CB-3295-4E30-9CC4-B4466F31DC7B.jpeg Tilly flees from Cricket sadly.png Tilly, come back!.png Cricket left alone in the snow.png No Christmas At All Cricket walking through the blizzard alone.png Cricket angrily stomps through the snow.png Newspaper blown in Cricket's face.png Cricket waves the newspaper away.png Cricket annoyed by the newspaper.png Cricket with mixed thoughts.png What's Tilly's problem?.png She's such an oddball.png A Christmas without presents.png Is no Christmas at all.png Or that's what I've always thought at least.png Was I wrong in my thinking?.png Cricket still rejecting Tilly's words.png I'm sure I was right!.png So then, why's my heart sinking?.png Sure,feelings got hurt.png And the tree took a dunk.png But it's all Santa's fault.png Him and his holiday bunk.png If he'd just given me the presents I craved.png I never would have acted the way I behaved.png Cricket drops to his knees.png No, that's wrong, isn't it?.png Can I really blame someone else for me being bad?.png I caused property damage.png And I made my sister sad.png Cricket sad under the streetlight.png I drove her away, I was self-centered and mean.png Another dark tally for your list, Cricket Green.png The worst part of Christmas is all the stuff I can't undo.png I didn't get what I wanted.png And what I had, I lost too.png Cricket sits on a bench in the snow.png If anyone's listening.png Cricket looks up from the bench.png I could really use a hand.png Cricket slumping in the bench.png Nothing that happened today.png Went how I planned.png Cricket leaning on the bench arm in sadness.png Someone special sits next to Cricket.png Real Santa Clause appears before Cricket.png You again? You look different.png Santa confused by Cricket's comment.png Save your breath. I know where I stand.png I was free to do whatever I wanted.png Cricket admits his naughtiness to Santa.png Cricket slumps in the bench in regret.png Santa understanding Cricket's sadness.png Santa reaching for something.png Santa gets out a gift.png Cricket sees the gift.png Santa presents the magical gift.png Cricket sees the magical gift.png Cricket smiles at Santa's magical gift.png 86FC044B-3844-4655-82AA-2E21E6EAE56B.jpeg Cricket excitedly advances for the gift.png Cricket reaches for the magic gift in excitement.png Cricket's excitement fades.png Cricket suddenly not wanting the magical gift.png Cricket's excitement changes to realization.png Cricket refuses the magical gift.png The only thing I want for Christmas doesn't come in a box.png Cricket wishes for Tilly to be put back on the nice list.png Santa understanding Cricket's selfless wish.png Santa accepting the selfless wish.png Santa leaves Cricket.png Cricket also wishes to be out of the blizzard.png Santa walking into the night.png Santa disappears into the darkness.png Cricket left alone on the bench.png The Best Part Of Christmas (reprise) Green's House - Christmas Day.png Cricket sadly wakes up on Christmas.png Cricket forlornly looks at Tilly.png Cricket sadly leaving the bedroom.png Cricket suddenly surprised by the living room.png 0A921371-61CA-4941-8CE3-7710AAF23439.jpeg Tilly sees the surprise in the living room.png 5601BA0A-A66B-4405-A470-C28624AB7C18.jpeg Tilly looks at a present for her.png BA31ED12-3EC1-44A9-9853-75BF1D561B5F.jpeg AA438F30-BEED-453E-AB7C-0053918A1778.jpeg E67BFE66-D9C0-4D6C-9822-1B277DDE0417.jpeg Bill enters the living room on Christmas.png Wait, don't move.png 8B1B7151-48C5-44E8-9093-D68D617C8C02.jpeg F99D1B2D-E1D2-4E9F-826B-4DFE555A9A13.jpeg Nancy and Gramma arrive on Christmas Day.png Nancy and Gramma still tired on Christmas Day.png Nancy and Gramma given gifts.png Time to exchange gifts.png Nancy and Gramma confess.png What in the world are you talkin' about?!.png Unflattering Bill statue on tree.png Nancy and Gramma aghast at Bill's gift.png Bill loves his statue.png We're gonna do every Christmas thing you wanna do.png Gramma with a red nose and reindeer antlers.png Bill putting a red nose on Nancy.png Say "tinsel"!.png Tilly 'You're not gonna believe this!'.png Tilly shows a present for Cricket.png Cricket surprised he got a present.png Are you pulling my leg.png Cricket looks at the gift tag.png To Cricket, from Santa.png Cricket surprised by his gift.png Tilly feeling proud of Cricket's selfless act.png I think a song is comin' on!.png Tilly sees Cricket about to sing again.png Cricket starting to sing once again.png Cricket singing the reprise.png It ain't the gifts you get.png It's not the model rocket.png Or the robot pet.png Rocket blasts out of Tilly's hand.png It's not the things you give.png Gramma catches the model rocket.png And it's not when giant Christmas trees destroy the whole ice rink.png Bill flabbergasted by Cricket's verse.png Cricket trying to hide the disaster with the tree.png Nothing, keep going.png It's not the basted ham.png With gravy and the trimmings.png It's kinda like what I said in the song at the beginning.png Bill watching the candy canes again.png Bill with a candy cane in his mouth.png Tilly drawing a frosted window picture.png Cricket decorating a cookie.png Cookie with way too much frosting.png Cookie decorated with sprinkles and frosting.png It ain't the stupid ghosts.png And it sure ain't all the shopping.png It's not meeting Santa.png At his workshop at the mall.png It's when we wish each other.png Bill, Nancy and Gramma sing Merry Christmas.png Green Christmas family group shot.png Green Christmas final chorus.png Zoom out through Green house.png Christmas sun in the sky.png Cricket sun Merry Christmas!.png Storyboard Category:Episode Gallery Category:Galleries